


Fireflies

by Eastofthemoon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hugs, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Adora can't understand why Glimmer and Bow insist dragging her out into the woods in the middle of the night.





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for the Goodthingshappen Bingo, and couldn't resist attempting another She-ra fic. Enjoy

Adora rubbed her arms as she followed Glimmer and Bow through the bushes. “Guys, couldn’t we have done this in the morning?”

Bow shook his head as he pulled a branch away from Glimmer’s face. “No can do. They won’t be there in the morning.”

Glimmer nodded as she slipped past it. “Yeah, and trust us it’ll be totally worth it.”

Adora raised an eyebrow as she ducked under a branch Glimmer had ignored. “I would be more willing to believe you if you actually bothered to tell me what we’re doing.”

For the fourth time that night, Bow and Glimmer exchanged a smirk. 

“It’s a surprise,” Bow said as he adjusted the straps of the bag he was carrying over his shoulders. “If we told you it would ruin the mystique, the great mystery, the-”

Adora raised a finger. “Or it might be better appreciated, and not have me craving my nice warm bed right now.”

“Just trust us, Adora,” Glimmer said as she crossed her arms. “Have we ever led you astray?”

Adora narrowed her eyes. “Yesterday. When you insisted I would love those spicy peppers.”

Adora had never drank so much water in a short matter of time. Part of her wondered if it was possible to use those peppers as weapons against the Horde.

Bow sucked air between his teeth. “To be fair, Glimmer has like an iron tongue and often forgets that normal people don't like their mouths catching on actual fire.”

Glimmer pouted. “I didn’t expect Adora to pop three of them in her mouth at once! And you're both overreacting, phantom flame peppers are delicious.” She waved her hands. “Never mind, my point is, I promise you will love this.”

Adora sighed as she continued to march on. “Fiiiiine. How much longer until we’re there?”

“Well, it's kind of hard to make an accurate estimate, but I'd say...about three seconds,” Bow said as he stepped through a bush and pointed ahead. “Here we are!”

Adora frowned as she stepped forward and became more confused. They had reached a clearing with tree branches blocking out the moons. It was hard to see in the dark, but the ground was covered in white flowers.

Adora tilted her head. “Um...so you brought me all the way out here to see flowers?”

Bow and Glimmer snickered as they sat on the ground.

“No, the thing we're here for hasn’t happened yet,” Bow said as he removed his knapsack and brought out a blanket. “Here, we can warm up while we wait.”

Adora didn’t have to be asked twice as she took the blanket and draped it over her shoulders. “Warmth, wonderful warmth,” she muttered.

Adora shut her eyes as she felt Glimmer sit on her right and Bow on her left, both snuggling under the blanket with her.

“Best friend squad cuddles are the best,” Bow muttered.

Adora nodded in agreement as she opened her eyes. “This is nice and cozy, guys, but why did we have to-”

Suddenly, Glimmer placed a finger over Adora’s lips. “Shush, you’ll scare them off,” she whispered.

Adora was about to ask what ‘them’ was but then a glint of light caught her eye. A tiny speck of light bounced onto the white flowers, and before Adora could blink the speck was joined by another speck of light. Three more quickly joined and Adora lost count as more and more lights floated above the flowers.

Adora gave a small gasp as she watched the specks of light dance on the petals of the flowers. The once darkened clearing now seemed to be set aglow as the specks hovered in the air.

“What are these?” Adora whispered.

“Whispering Woods fireflies,” Bow whispered. “They only come out at certain times of the year, and you can only see them at night.”

“Wow,” Adora muttered. “Do they hold some kind of magic?”

“Naw, they’re just bugs that can glow,” Glimmer whispered, “but they’re pretty. My dad used to take me out here when I was little.”

“And then Glimmer told me about this spot,” Bow said as he held out a finger and a firefly perched on it. “So, we decided it was time to pass on the legacy and bring you here.”

Adora blushed and found herself smiling as she wrapped her arms around her friends.

“Guys, thanks, I...don’t know what else to say,” she said.

“You don’t have to say a thing,” Glimmer said as she leaned against her shoulder. “That’s what friends are for, right?”

Adora gave a slow nod as she basked in the warmth of her two friends as the sight of the fireflies warmed her heart.


End file.
